Many users capture images for the purpose of providing the images to various application interfaces (e.g., weather application interfaces, dating application interfaces, sporting application interfaces, social media application interfaces, etc.). For example, a user may capture an image for incorporation into a social media application interface as a cover photograph. In another example, the user may capture the photograph for the purpose of using the image as a background image. However, incorporating images into application interfaces may present a significant challenge and/or burden for many users (e.g., alignment issues, sizing issues, occlusion from interface elements, etc.). In this regard, often a focal point of the image may be obstructed by display context (e.g., text, images, input boxes, other interface elements) within application interfaces. Thus, users may often capture multiple images and/or perform multiple edits on said images in order to obtain an image that may be properly configured to the application interface. Moreover, the user may need to insert the image into the application interface between each edit in order to evaluate how the edited image appears within the application interface. Unfortunately, many devices and/or computing environments may lack adequate image capture functionality.